Take My Hand
by keembur
Summary: A man walks into a bar... this is my first fanfic, it is not betaed, it is slight Tibbs


AN: this is NOT beta(ed) don't know how to go about getting one(sigh)This is the first time I have ever did a story hope I don't fall flat on my a** I do not own NCIS or the pome "Take My Hand" can't remember the author's name

ARE YOU TROUBLED

**Are you troubled, burdened, blue?**

The weather was not nice, nope not nice at all. The pouring rain was relentless; it soaked any and all that outside. Our poor hero was one of the unfortunate victims that spent the entire day in the, water world, that was Washington DC. He sighed as he pushed himself into the humid heat of the first bar that he came to. The bar was quiet, the music low and solemn, 'fits my mood perfectly' he thought to himself.

It was one of those days, hell; it had been one of those years. The young man made his way slowly to the counter deciding if the latest trouble in his life deserved the _hard_ liquor. Reaching the counter he flopped down onto the first bar stool available, heck in all reality he could have sat anywhere. The place was virtually empty; only one other man besides the bar-keep was with in eye shot.

Getting the attention of the keep he ordered, 12 year scotch, three fingers, no ice 'yup it was definitely hard liquor kinda day'. The bar-keep placing the glass down, gave the young man a kind smile then turned to continue cleaning the counter behind the bar. The man sipped his 12 year, 'not bad, smooth, but still had a nice burn to it' he sighed to himself.

**Take my hand,**

About the twelfth time he sighed, the other occupant of the bar besides the bar-keep piped up. "Just one of those days hey bud?"

"You can say that again," our hero all but mumbled.

"Want to talk about it, some might not know it but I'm a real good listener."

The younger man sighed about to tell the stranger off, turning to look at the older man he noticed something at the waist of the other. At first his tensed, the man had a gun, but after looking a bit more he saw the badge next to it, the man was a cop. "You a cop?"

"Nope, federal agent. You?"

"Huh?"

"I saw your gun. Startled me for a bit when I saw it, till I noticed your law enforcement badge."

"Oh, yha. Been one hell of a day,…week, hell year."

"Again the offer of wanting to talk about it stands."

The youth thought about it what the hell this guy is in law enforcement, he can relate to some of what he's going through. Taking a deep breath he started. "Fine, well to start with my parents never wanted me to be a cop. Said I would end up on the side of the road one day because of it. How 'bout them for parents?"

**I've been troubled, burdened, too, I understand,**

"Ha," the agent barked. "I can do you one better my mother was a drunk and crazy to boot, she died when I was eight. My sperm donor on my male side disowned me at the age of twelve, told me I'd end up in the gutter, now mind you on the side of the road is pretty much the same thing, but hey. So I kinda know where you're coming from, one the parental end."

The cop stared at the older male, "how'd you get over it?"

"Found someone better to look up too," said with a smile.

"Okay how 'bout this, my last partner turned out to be a dirty cop, almost got me killed."

**Where you've fallen, once I fell-**

"Huh, I can understand the pain of betrayal from the partner. Had a dirty one as well, but hey you beat me on the almost getting killed part. And no it not something you can get over, but I know something that can help."

Intrigued the cop had to ask, "And what may that be?"

**Let me help the clouds dispel- Take my hand**

"Find yourself a partner that will always have you six, through thick or thin. Now it may not be easy to see at first but sooner or later you will relies when you have found yourself a partner like that. When you do you find yourself doing anything you can to have their six, 'because you know they have yours."

Blinking back wetness that dared to overwhelm him, our hero sighed. "I have one more for you."

"Kay shoot."

"My girl just left me. Said I need to choose between serving the public and serving her."

"Hum, I can really understand you on that one. My girl Wendy left me day before our wedding."

A look of shock and horror crossed the young man's face. "Holy… I … I don't know what to say, how did you ever get over that."

**Others helped when I was weak,**

The agent smiled softly," You know that's the funny part, you would think that I would be devastated for a good long time, but I wasn't."

**Took my hand, helped me face toward the peak,**

"I had just started working at my current job, and my new boss and partner helped me get my bearings. He even let me stay at his place while I looked into a new apartment."

**Helped me stand,**

"One day I found myself at this very same bar surrounded by my coworker realizing I'm love in a way that I never was before. I was understood in a way I wished my parents did. I was protected the way I wished Danny had my six. I was loved the way Wendy never could."

**What they did, now let me do-**

"Don't let these things keep you down. If I let that happen I would never have found my boss, my partner, and my lover."

**Pass the kindness on to you.**

"Thanks," choked the younger man.

Cold air filled the bar for a brief second as the bar door opened. Something over our hero's shoulder caught the older man's attention. Turning he saw a blue eyed silver haired man walk in just enough to let his presence known. 'Blue eyes' was staring their way. Without turning to his bar mate he asked, "You know him?"

"Yup, got to go, you going to be ok?"

Turning to the older man he nodded.

As the agent paid his bill and gathered his stuff our hero asked. "How can I thank you for letting me unload on you?"

**One day you'll help other's too.**

"Hey, it's no problem, on day your experience might help someone like yourself. So just keep on keeping on, ok."

"I didn't get your name"

"Neither did I, names Tony DiNozzo."

"Mark Farrell, thanks. Uh I think 'blue eyes' is getting a little impatient, who is he if you don't mind my asking", Mark asked.

Tony smiled softly stating, "He's my boss, my partner, and the love of my life." With that he walked away towards the silver hard man. When he reached him the agent was gathered up in a protective hug and kissed one the head, all the while wearing a dazzling smile upon his face.

Our young hero, Mark, smile as he watched them go. Lifting his glass to the couple he saluted them, he couldn't stop thinking of how one lousy day could turn into such an up lifting one. He finished his drink and paid his tab, he was in such high spirits even the rain could not get him down.

Now Mark, he knew life would always find him trouble, but now he would think of his green eyed hero and his silver haired lover and smile. So he left the bar, and with it his troubles.

**Take my hand. **

AN: sigh this story has been stuck in my head for the last three months so I finally decided to sit down at the computer and write it (yay me) all reviews will be welcome though I ask you to be critical just don't be mean thanks

All mistakes are my own and I know I can't spell my way out of a paper bag


End file.
